All i want for christmas is you
by someones-angel-always
Summary: Songfic. SamPhil all the way! Some xmas fluff and joy to mariah carey: all i want for christmas is you.


**oh,I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas is  
You ... yeah yeah**

Its christmas eve. The houses surrounding are prettily shaken with a soft powder of snow. The lights glittering bright. Santa clause everywhere you look. Its starry tonight. I look ridiculous. Standing outside the pub dressed in a mrs santa dress. But i'm not alone. everyone from the office is dressed just as bad. Its dangerous to be out tnight. Its like being in a bombing range. Every time you turn mistletoe is your face. Gross!!!

With a grin me and Keziah put some in between Stuart and Phil. Classic.

"Come on Phil, you have to kiss or hundreds of elves will die,"

"How many have you killed tonight then?"

He has me there. God i love his arrogant smile, why does he drive me so crazy. I just want to grab him! They don't kiss. Unfortunately.

"Murderer!" i hiss. In return i am picked up and spun around. The mistletoe in his hand.

"Don't lets murder more,"

I struggle to fight the urge, (maybe not to hard) but its strong so i lean in and kiss him. A long passinate snog.I've wanted to do that for days!

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
(and I) Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...You baby**

"Want to come back to mine?" he asks with a glint in his sexy eye.

I slap his hand away as he puts me down telling him not to push it. He retaliates with can't blame a guy for trying. Its cold outside and people are starting to leave. I guess its not really christmas eve, christmas day really, its 4 in the morning we've been in the pub that long!! I'm pretty drunk i guess. Even Terry is looking good and that takes alot of alchol. Phil doesn't need alchol to look good. And he handles his drink quite well. He drank more than me and he's only just tipsy. Keziah and Smithy are way past it as they topply into a taxi. Theyve both kissed eacother, gina, will, Emma, Zain and Reg!! Boy they're going to regret that! I turn to get in a taxt as he grabs my arm. Wow, tingles run all upp my arm to my spine and down my body.

"Can we share a taxi?"

I nod like i can't care less but my heart is doing somersaults. We argue briefly about the first stop and finally agree on mine because a lady shouldn't travel alone in a taxi at night. He looks so gorgous dressed as santa. I wouldn't mind him coming down my chimney!!

**Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby**

We reach my stop but i don't want to get out. I do though. He grabs at my wrist. Sure you don't want to come to mine? He asks. I'm about to go in but why not? Whats to lose? Its christmas alone otherwise. I get back in,

"You better have champaigne," I smile

"Will beer do?"

I kiss him, i love him so much!

**Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby**

Waking up in his arms two hours later with a hangover like hell i know i;ve done the right thing. Especially when he hands me a present. His is at home, woops!! But mine is gorgous, a neckalace, i think he just wanted an excuse to touch my neck but whatever its beautiful I manage to drag myself home and change out of the fecthing mrs santa dress. When i return with his presents theres more for me under the tree. Christmas dinner smells like beans on toast, classy! No one else could pull of burnt beans on christmas except Phil!

**Oh all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air (oh)  
And everyone is singing (oh yeah)  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
won't you please bring my baby to me...  
**

**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You  
All I want for Christmas is you baby...**


End file.
